


我喝了你的酸奶（I Ate Your Yoghurt by kleine_aster）

by iamclx



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 幽默, 斗嘴, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森在完成一个艰苦卓绝的漫长任务以后终于回到家，结果在家里的沙发上找到了一只欲求不满的达米安。接下来是粗话和关于性的谈判。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我喝了你的酸奶（I Ate Your Yoghurt by kleine_aster）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Ate Your Yoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533053) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> 原作者注：达米安大概二十岁左右。还有，这篇最后变得比我原来打算的更居家了……嗯，至少对他们两只来说够居家了。

“好吧，我先把话说明白，”杰森不满地说，把装满枪的行李袋丢在地板上，“今晚我们 _不_ 会上床。”  
  
达米安•韦恩脸上戏谑的笑容顿时被冰冷的瞪视取代。他抱起手臂。“你不可能是认真的。”他宣布道，就好像只要他一味坚持就能把这变成事实一般。  
  
“我不能 _更_ 认真了。”杰森摘下头盔，揉了揉疲倦的双眼，然后终于， _终于_ 能挠挠他发痒的鼻子。啊。感觉真爽。“你 _不_ 可能知道我刚刚经历了什么。”  
  
“我是不知道。”达米安承认，用那种暗含“ _我也不关心_ ”意味的声音，“我只知道你离开了两个星期。”他听上去几乎有些心烦意乱。当然不是因为担心，而是因为他那年轻而贪得无厌的老二这么久没得到照顾。他看起来也相当秀色可餐，像只高贵的猫般懒洋洋地躺卧在杰森的沙发上，穿着一身黑色，脸上带着那种令人乐于打碎的傲慢的小表情，眼中闪动着掠食者般的光。  
  
杰森久久地审视着这一幕，随即后悔地叹了口气。  
  
他就知道这一天总会来的。当达米安•韦恩有一天终于意识到，虽然杰森戴着一顶酷毙了的红头盔，能两手同时用枪，承受痛苦的能力也比普通人强上不止一点半点，但他 _依然_ 不等于一头无论何时都能骑的人型机械公牛。  
  
“听着，”他试着要讲道理，虽然他知道对达米安来说这法子时灵时不灵，“细节我就略过了，但我之所以没打电话是因为我们在 _太空里_ 。换句话说， _在另一个星球上_ 。被关在类似于外星威慑营的地方，虽然我们最后通过垃圾箱逃了出来，却又掉进了——我不确定专业术语是什么，不过我觉得那应该叫‘次元际漩涡’，它把我们传送回了地球，然后我们又在一座桥上和一群长鳞片的外地球生物头目大战了一场。那地方还 _起着火_ 。所以，我真的很累，全身酸痛，而我今晚不想跟任何人上床，就算是你。”  
  
达米安等着杰森说完，看起来无动于衷。然后，他固执地重复道：“你 _离开_ 了 _两个星期_ 。”  
  
哦，该死。  
  
“对，没错。”杰森怒气冲冲地说，“我本来该打给你来场电话性爱的，可惜 _海王星_ 上没信号。”  
  
男孩眯起了眼睛。“那我还来这干嘛。”他抱怨道。  
  
杰森嗤声。真是一如既往地深情。虽然这才合理。他露面时从来只是为了利用杰森的身体享乐，杰森也由着他，因为就算别的都不提，达米安对于激烈的性爱有着不可思议的天赋。  
  
然而今晚，他只有力气疲惫地耸耸肩。“见鬼的我怎么知道，小子，我很确定我他妈的没请你来，”他干巴巴地说，“实际上，我最近才刚刚把门窗加固。不知道你怎么还进得来。”  
  
达米安看起来相当自得。“你忘了通风孔，像个 _外行_ 一样。幸亏还有那里。”  
  
杰森迸出一声大笑。不管他有多累，想到蝙蝠侠的小崽子在要上他的强烈欲望的驱使下拱过他家通风孔，这简直漂亮极了。而达米安腹部贴地，在 _任何平面_ 上蠕动的景象则让人有些性奋。或者该说本该让人性奋，如果杰森此时最热辣的幻想不是洗个澡，吃顿饭，也许再好好哭一场，然后倒头就睡的话。  
  
他轻笑着：“那你不会在那里搞得脏兮兮的吗？”  
  
“是脏了。”沙发上的达米安稍微动了动，“我洗了个澡。”他暗示性地说。他的确洗了澡。他的头发还湿着，光滑的黑发贴在他流畅的深色皮肤上。杰森敢打赌他自己现在闻起来一定糟糕透顶。  
  
他打了个哈欠。“你倒是好得很。”然后他留达米安在沙发上性感地撅着嘴，缓慢地拖着脚步——因为现在他只有力气拖着脚走了——走向冰箱。他打开冰箱。  
  
然后皱起了眉。“你是不是把冰箱里的酸奶喝了？”  
  
达米安掏出了他的手机，摆弄着它。“你没露面的时候我饿了。”他抬起头，大眼睛无辜地看着他，“我只喝了一杯。”他咂咂嘴。  
  
杰森甩上冰箱门。“总共就只 _有_ 一杯，你个小混蛋！”  
  
达米安嘴唇抽了抽。“我发现了。”  
  
杰森咆哮起来，猛地拉开抽屉，抓起一把菜刀就往他的方向扔过去。达米安专业地躲开了刀，手上甚至没停下检查他的收件箱。菜刀钉在他脸旁的墙上，兀自微微颤动。杰森料到他肯定能避开，否则他也不会这么做。达米安是这个世界上为数不多的——也许是唯一一个——能懂得这个的人，他理解这种形式的相处。  
  
看也不看，男孩拔出刀，以要命的精准度朝他丢了回去。  
  
“只是杯酸奶而已。”他说。  
  
“我就剩这杯酸奶了！”杰森在半空中接住刀，握着刀柄。然后，他把刀收回它应该在的抽屉摆好，关上抽屉时弄出很大的响声。“不是所有人都有管家在你想吃东西的时候就能魔术般地变出食物来！”他又检查了一盒麦片，发现盒子广告上的电影还是去年圣诞节上映的，于是打消了这个念头。“你知道海王星上给人类提供的营养物质有多少吗？ _零_ 。”他靠在柜台上支撑着身体，一边揉着鼻梁，“实际上，那里压根不是海王星。我忘了那地方的名字了。大概像是……老天，我真是累惨了。”  
  
“你累了也没关系。”达米安柔声说。  
  
“真的假的？”  
  
杰森闻言不由自主地精神一振。这实在是……出人意料的甜言蜜语，尤其当说话的人是达米安时。说实话，虽然他今晚不会想跟任何人做爱，但他不介意有个人陪着。能和人聊聊这件破事，或者不说话也行。有人呆在他身边，坐在他的床边，等他渐渐睡着以后再从通道钻出去，那会很棒。他很少有这种机会。  
  
“多谢，伙计，”他真心实意地说，“我很感——”  
  
他抬眼时恰好看到达米安正饥渴地瞄着他。  
  
“因为，你知道的，”男孩以喉音说，“我只需要你好好躺着……现在说这个不太对。”他决定，当他看到杰森脸上的表情时。  
  
杰森瞪着他：“臭小子，我是真的生气到已经对你丢了一把刀子，而现在是对你丢刀子的 _完美_ 时机。”  
  
达米安的双眼玩味地亮了亮：“再丢一次？”  
  
“不要，”杰森懒洋洋地挥挥手，“你现在已经有准备了。”  
  
达米安把手机塞了回去，向他走来。他臀部的摆动带着蛊惑，即便是对因睡眠不足而发着红的眼睛来说。杰森记得当达米安是个孩子时他还会有些紧张局促，但现在他拥有老练刺客那种流畅而轻捷的动作。他跳上柜台，修长的双腿晃荡着。杰森发觉自己正盯着它们看。他知道那双腿有多么讨人喜欢，又有多么强壮，许多次那双腿缠住了他的脖子。有几次甚至是在做爱时。  
  
他知道这种行为会对他执行“不做爱”的决心起反作用，但杰森还是无法抗拒地靠过去，脸颊抵在了男孩的锁骨上，享受因此触发的微微战栗。达米安温暖的皮肤还带着香味。杰森靠在他身上颤抖着深深叹了口气。在经历过那一切以后，这个举动带有一种简单、粗糙而世俗的愉悦感。他能感觉到达米安对此有所响应，虽然他可能并不理解。  
  
男孩舔了舔嘴唇。“你需要洗个澡。”他多此一举地指出，他的声音却低沉沙哑。  
  
“算你运气好，”杰森低声喃喃，嘴唇若有若无地滑过他的皮肤，“烧焦的气味盖过了垃圾堆的气味。”  
  
他本以为达米安会给他一拳，然而并没有，达米安倒吸了一口气，然后又露出粉红色的舌尖，舔过嘴唇。“我不介意，”他突然承认，“我不介意你又脏又邋遢。”  
  
杰森发出窒息般的一声“唔”，感到自己的阴茎因为这句而抽搐起来。这臭小子。从不放过任何一个耍花招的机会，但他的欲望里有种格外 _真实_ 的存在让杰森无法抵御。他的手指抚上达米安的喉咙，感受他的脉搏。它在跃动， _鼓噪着_ 。  
  
“是真的很想要，嗯。”他发觉自己再怎么控制还是用上了说枕边话的声音。  
  
“ _啧_ 。”达米安嗤声，对他露出一个责难的表情，而这个表情简直热辣得没道理。“跟 _这个_ 没有关系，陶德，”他恼怒地对他说，“ _这个_ 我随时都能得到。无论你在不在身边。我有钱。我年轻。我长得不难看。别人会乐意忽略我难处的脾气，因为我拥有一架直升飞机还有自己的游艇。但是……”  
  
他重重地叹了口气，抓住杰森的领子把他扯近。“但是我只想和你做，”他坚持道，甚至没意识到他听起来有多么渴求，“和你在一起时感觉总是很好。”  
  
现在他已经开始用力地抵住他磨蹭着，杰森不确定他是什么时候把他困在他的大腿之间的，但事情已经发生了。甜美的摩擦冲走了一切，饥饿，疼痛，骨子里的沉重。而当杰森吻在他的嘴唇上时，达米安像被抽了一鞭般全身僵直起来。  
  
“你总喜欢 _把人榨干_ 。”他退开时这么对他说。他们的嘴唇几乎粘在了一起，又湿又肿。“你一做就是 _几个小时_ ，用上所有的 _体位_ ，还 _总是_ 想要更多。虽然那很棒，但我现在/配合不了。这次就随便做做，明白吗？”他温暖的大手滑了下去，开始慢慢解开男孩的裤子，这鼓励了他抵住他撞动起来，一边发出不耐的细微嘶声。杰森发出一声呻吟。“这有没有 _他妈的一点点可能性_ ，我只需要给你来次手活，你就能满足？”  
  
他垂下眼。该死。他本来不该放出那东西。 _现在_ 他记起了达米安的阴茎有多么壮观，而他又有多想玩弄它。  
  
达米安撅起嘴，但他身体的其余部分还是因为杰森的触碰开始颤抖起来。“这样我自己也能做，”他抗议道，“不需要专门跑来找 _你_ 。”  
  
杰森朝他笑起来。“唔。像这样你是做不到的。”他表示，而当他看到达米安因为他的揉弄咬住嘴唇，留下深深的牙印时，他知道他是对的。男孩的双眼开始失焦，他紧扣住柜台的两角，直到指节发白。  
  
“我只需要十秒就能让你射出来，你知道的。”杰森以一种陈述事实的语气说，手上用力动作着。  
  
达米安看起来像受到了冒犯，但他依然双腿大张，臀胯往他的方向撞动。“那……那又怎样？”他从紧咬的牙关挤出话来，“我只需要 _五秒_ 又会勃起。”他颤抖起来，头往后仰，腰向前撑。他看起来无比漂亮，脸颊带着充血的深色，杰森想把他全身舔舐一遍。“至少用上你的嘴，”达米安气喘吁吁地命令道，“别这么 _偷懒_ 。”  
  
杰森对他露出一个嘲弄的微笑，手上动作不停。“别想，宝贝儿。今晚我既不会跪在膝盖上， _也_ 不会增加脖子的负担。没门。”  
  
达米安挫败地吼了一声。“你这个没用的 _笨蛋_ 。”他愤愤道，随即却又突然直起上身，抬起胳膊抱住他的脖子，开始吻他，一遍又一遍，牙齿撕扯着他的嘴唇。杰森呻吟起来，感觉到自己又热又硬的勃起疼痛地顶住拉链。  
  
哦，操他的。反正他对自己的申明向来不坚决。  
  
达米安开始大口喘气，因为杰森停下了对他的抚弄，转而伸手把男孩的裤子从臀上扯下来。  
  
“好吧，”他说，一副下定决心的样子，“我们干脆做完了事。”  
  
“做完 _了事_ ？”达米安不爽地抬起眉毛，但不管怎么说，他看起来很急切。  
  
“是啊。你赢了。我就躺在沙发上，你想做什么就做什么。”因为不利索地脱衬衣时蒙住了脑袋，杰森的声音变得有些模糊，“因为你真正想要的是这个，不是吗？”他慢了一拍才意识到达米安忙碌的手指已经摸了过来，帮他解开裤子，也算回答了他的问题。  
  
他费力地向沙发走去，马上就要到达目的地时，却因为达米安触摸到他背上新添的红肿鞭痕而痛得瑟缩了一下。  
  
“有人拿鞭子 _抽_ 你了？”男孩问道，感兴趣得有些过分。  
  
杰森爬到沙发上。“外星。威慑。营。”他低声咆哮，而一秒钟后达米安的行动证明了他因为这个有多兴奋，他伸手抱住杰森的腰，一个滚烫的吻印上他的后颈。  
  
“别再到处胡闹了，”杰森对他低声说，“闹我就好了。”  
  
“说‘求你’？”达米安戏弄他，在他的臀上捏了一把。  
  
“别太过分。”杰森声音含糊，他翻了个身背朝下躺着。当达米安修长赤裸的身体压上来时他有些发抖。“我只有两个要求。速战速决，还有让我射。”他顿了顿，“ _求你_ 。”  
  
虽然耐心有限，达米安还是花了几分钟欣赏他的这副样子，咧嘴笑着。“答应你。”他承诺道。  
  
和往常一样，当男孩进入他时有段时间会突然感到疼痛，但他欣然接受，如今他也已经习惯了。随即淡下的疼痛被欢愉所取代，因为达米安虽然行为恶劣，却 _相当_ 清楚自己在做什么，他照他说的做了。他做得很好，又重又快，因为 _已经_ 积了几个星期。杰森能感觉到他有多急切，他有多想念这个，多想念 _他_ ，而更重要的是，他意识到 _自己_ 有多想念这个，他也同样需要这个。整个过程中，达米安一直紧紧地抱着他， _那么_ 紧，同时以一种原始的、野兽般的热情舔咬着他的耳朵，当他状态到了时，呻吟变成压低的啜泣。他遵守了承诺，先让杰森射在他手上，然后才射在他体内。  
  
一切结束时，杰森陷进沙发里，轻轻“ _哎哟_ ”了一声。  
  
达米安在他身边舒展开身体，低低“唔”了一声。男孩看起来赏心悦目，皮肤因为刚刚出的汗闪着光，身形罕见地柔软放松下来。那之后，他看起来很……高兴，不管在达米安的情况下那应该叫做什么。当他对上杰森的凝视时，就像他今晚终于第一次清楚地看到了他。  
  
“你看起来真的糟透了。”他告诉杰森，却并没带恶意。  
  
“老兄， _我知道_ 。”杰森喷气。他斜眼瞥向达米安。“我就问问，你当护士的技术好不好？”他带着一点微薄的希望发问。  
  
“不怎么样。”达米安回答，听起来几乎有些愧疚。他依偎在杰森身旁，像是根本没意识到自己这么做了。他的身体温暖而包容。“实际上，我的技术很糟糕。”他烦躁地承认，“潘尼沃斯努力想教我，但是到头来我总是会把人弄痛或者弄伤。他说那是因为我太没耐心了——什么那么好笑？”  
  
“没什么，”杰森拍拍他的膝盖，轻笑着，“别担心，我能给自己抹碘酒。从来都是自己做。”他叹了口气，“我猜现在总算能洗那个澡了。”  
  
“去吧，”达米安说，“我去弄点东西吃。”  
  
好吧，他一定是幻听了。“你去干嘛？”  
  
达米安耸耸肩。他看上去几乎有些局促。“你今晚很配合。我想我能请你晚饭。而且我 _确实_ 喝了那杯酸奶……”  
  
“快去。”杰森一把抓住他的肩膀时男孩惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着他。他的淫欲已经满足了，于是他的胃开始思起饱暖来。“沿着这条街走有家店整夜都开着。他们有大碗面汤还有小份三明治还有泡沫塑料杯装的热绿茶还有 _蛋糕_ 。别想太多。快去。 _现在就去_ 。”  
  
“老天，陶德，淡定。”达米安朝他皱起鼻子，但他看起来被逗乐了，“我 _说了_ 我会去。嘿，这次我能用前门吗，这样会方便很多。”  
  
告诉一个韦恩你的钥匙在哪是一场赌博，永远如此。但现在杰森明白达米安反正能找到门路进来，所以也许没什么关系了。“当然。钥匙在裤子口袋里，裤子在……某个地方。”  
  
“很好，”男孩微笑着站起来，“你去洗个澡。我们一起吃点东西。然后，我们再做一次。”  
  
杰森狠狠瞪了他一眼。“不。不不。 _没门_ 。”  
  
依然微笑着，达米安弯腰吻了吻他汗津津的额头。“唔。咱们走着瞧。”他耳语道。  
  
End.


End file.
